Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment Fang's POV
by PANIC. IT'S. MARISSA
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Maximum Ride would be like in Fang's POV? First chapter up. Rated T... just in case. I'm not James Patterson, therefore I don't own Maximum Ride.


Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment [Fang's POV Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything else within the books. I just own Fang's thoughts and feelings. And maybe some other things if I do decide to add some things in here.

I'm just giving this a shot for right now!

* * *

Like every morning for the past two years, I had gotten up silently and got dressed. I heard Max get up and make her way to the kitchen. Shortly, the Gasman shuffled in and said, "Mornin', Max."

"Morning, Gazzy." I heard her say. I sat down on my bed, not really ready to face the day.

"What's for breakfast?" The Gasman asked. I almost laughed at that. Max didn't know anything about cooking.

"Um, it's a surprise." She said that a lot, but we all know why. She couldn't cook to save her life.

"I'll pour juice," I heard the Gasman offer. In next to no time, I guess Iggy had entered the kitchen because Max had said, "Hey, Ig, rise and shine."

"Bite me," he retorted. I quickly brushed my hair back and made my way noiselessly down the hall.

"Fine," Max said, "Miss breakfast." She seemed to be looking in the fridge with hope that there was some food in there. She spun around quickly, her eyes alert.

"Will you _quit _that?" She asked, annoyed. I was used to this.

"Quit what? Breathing?" It's not my fault the girl has dull senses.

"You know what," Max said, rolling her eyes.

Iggy got up off of the couch and mumbled, "I'll make eggs." I was fine with that, because if Max was cooking, we might as well eat poison.

"Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel," Max said, leaving the kitchen. I went to the cabinet and pulled out six plates. The Gasman already had juice poured and he was watching TV with great interest. I pulled out some forks from the drawer and set them, along with the plates, on the table.

Iggy finished cooking the eggs and served them - somehow- directly on the plates. Angel and Nudge came in fully dressed with Max and sat down. The Gasman, Iggy, and I parked ourselves on the remaining chairs and dug in.

"I want to go pick strawberries today," Angel said decisively, eating another forkful of eggs.

Her brother was for it, too. As he agreed, he let one rip. He wasn't named the Gasman for nothing. The Gasman giggled. I resisted the urge to push him off of his chair.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy," Max said, not very happy.

"Gas…mask!" Iggy managed, grabbing his neck.

I couldn't stand the smell any longer. "I'm _done_," I said, taking my plate to the sink, secretly happy to be breathing the _fresh_ air.

The Gasman had a sheepish grin on his face and mumbled, "Sorry," before he continued to eat.

"Yeah, Angel," Nudge said, resuming the conversation from before the Gasman let one rip. "I think the _fresh air _would do us all good. I'll go too."

To be honest, I really didn't want to go, but I didn't want to argue with Max when she said we'd all go.

It was a nice day out, to say the least. All six of us were carrying buckets of strawberries, which was okay, but I'd rather be spending my time doing something… more… useful.

Angel said something about Max making a cake, and her making strawberry shortcake.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake. I'll make it, Angel." The Gasman had said this all, impersonating Iggy's voice.

"Oh, thank you!" Max said while whirling around. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook"- at least she admits it-"But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!"

Iggy laughed, denying that he had said that. Nudge stifled her laughter; I cracked a grin.

"Was that _you_?" Max asked the Gasman. He just shrugged, trying not to be too satisfied with himself.

Suddenly, Angel screamed. I looked up: there they were. Our nightmares. Our hell. The Erasers dropped from the sky, their reddish eyes glinting in the sunlight.

Showtime.

Max launched herself at an Eraser fiercely while I held my own against one - that is, until two more took me down. It had been quite a while since we'd seen the Erasers, and, well, let's just say that we were fighting like chickens with their heads cut off.

Iggy was unconscious, lying on the ground.

"Max!" Angel wailed in a high-pitched voice as Erasers grabbed her. I would've been over there in an instant, but I was kind of in my own dilemma at the moment. She was stuffed into a rough sack as Max struggled under an Eraser.

I was on the edge of unconsciousness myself as the Eraser started talking to Max.

When I regained consciousness, Gazzy and I found Max knocked out.

"Max?" Gazzy's voice sounded scared. She moaned a very low moan before opening her eyes. She looked horrible. The Gasman and I leaned over her, making sure she was okay.

"I'm okay," she managed, answering my unasked question. Usually I was the one who answered her unasked questions. "Where's Angel?"

My eyes met Max's. "She's gone. They took her."

Shock took place on Max's face as she looked like she might faint again. Then, her jaw tightened as if she was suddenly irate. She got on her feet and leaned on me for support.

This was one of the few times when Max, our leader, showed her weaknesses.

"We've got to get her," Max said without delay. "We've got to get her before they--" Fear showed in her eyes as she probably thought of what they could/would do to Angel. Max noticeably gulped.

"Check in, guys -- are you up for a chase?"

"Yes," Nudge answered, crying.

"I'm up," said Iggy. His split lip made his voice sound thicker.

Gazzy stared and Max and nodded at her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw tears forming in Max's eyes. She wiped them away quickly so the flock couldn't see another one of her weaknesses.

Iggy then tilted his head, listening intently. I heard it too, and so did Max.

It was a faint engine-like sound.

"_There!_" Iggy yelled, indicating where the noise was coming from.

* * *

So? How was it? Fang might be a bit OOC, but it's hard to get with his character at first. This chapter was a bit dull, but it will get better... I hope.

Reviews are loved. Constructive criticism welcome. No flames.


End file.
